Unexpected Ally
by Cavillfan26
Summary: Hermione is taken to Malfoy manor after being caught by snatchers. Hermione is torture by Bellatrix and raped by other death eaters for the whereabouts of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Will Draco be able to save her?  I own nothing J.K. owns all.
1. The Note

Unexpected Ally

This is a Draco and Hermione fan fiction. Hermione is taken to Malfoy manor after being caught by snatchers. Hermione is torture by Bellatrix and raped by other death eaters for the whereabouts of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. To Hermione's surprise she has an unexpected ally Draco Malfoy. What would happen if Hermione and Draco alliance turns into something more? I know that Malfoy manor happens in their seventh year but in this story it happens in their sixth year. I do not own anything. Harry Potter and all the characters belong to lovely J.K. Rowling

Chapter 1: The note

In forest Dean Hermione sits at the table in their tent with tears coming out of her eyes. She tries her best not to show Harry or Ron while sits there with a pen and paper that she had in her bag. As she sits there she begins to write to Harry and Ron explaining whatever happens to her to continue on look for the horcruxes. She writes:

Dear Harry and Ron

If you are reading this then something has happened to me. I writing this to tell you to continue on and win the war. I'll be alright and don't worry about me. Ron there are a millions of words I want to say but I'll just say this I love you and I'll always be in your heart and you will always be in my mine. Harry you are my best friend and I love you as well. Please take care of you both and win the war for me. Oh here is my bag you will need it.

Love Hermione

Ooo

Harry had woken up in forest and calls over to Ron, "Ron you are alright?" harry said "yea I'm fine mate" Ron replied. The ground cold and wet as Harry and Ron lay on the ground. Harry had removed the invisibility_ cloak that Hermione had thrown over them one hour before. Harry finally got up and called out to Hermione. "Hermione Hermione where are you" there was no answer. Ron had gotten up immediately and screams out "Hermione? Hermione come on quit playing, please come out". Harry and Ron searched for over hour before finding the note that she left them with her bag. Harry read it out loud as he did Ron took off immediately to find her but before he could get a chance apparate Harry had stopped him. "Ron I want to find her just as much as you but you heard what she wrote in the letter" Harry said. "Harry I have find her so please let me go so I can find her". "No Ron you could get yourself killed and beside you have no clue where to start looking". "Harry I love her". "I know do you mate I know you do and I promise you we will find her after the war is over". Harry pick up Hermione's bag begin searching for clues that she might have them. In her bag Harry found her notes of the remaining horcruxes of what they are and where they could be hidden at. Harry grabs Ron's arm and disapparates to end the war once and for all._

OOO

At the manor Scabior had Hermione tied up as Bellatrix enters the room. "I see we have a guest, Scabior who is this?" Bellatrix said. "I don't know she won't tell us". "She won't tell you huh". "No she won't ". "Narcissa get Draco maybe he will tells who she is". Narcissa nodded and left the room to find Draco. A moment she returned with Draco a pale face blonde boy. Bellatrix walk over to her pale face nephew grab his arm and pulled him over to their little guest. "Draco do you know who this is?" Bellatrix said. "That Hermione Granger, she is muggle born who is in Gryffindor" Draco replied with a worried look on his face as Bellatrix pointed her want at Hermione and scream "CRUICO". Hermione let out bloodcurdling scream.


	2. The Manor

Bellatrix a women who twisted and crazy and pale face had torture Hermione for hours. Hermione feeling weak and tired but she refused to give in Bellatrix. "You dirty mudblood tell me where Potter and Weasel are now" Bellatrix scream in anger. "I don't know where they are we had split up after a huge fight" Hermione replied in horror wanting the pain to stop. "You are lying!" "Now tell where they are!" " I am telling you the truth I don't where they are" Hermione scream with tears coming down her cheeks however she stood her ground and refused to tell Bellatrix. "Alright you dirty little mudblood I see we have to do this hard way. Rookwood, Dolohov you can have your way with this now" Bellatrix said as Rookwood and Dolohov both made their way towards Hermione. Narcissa had dismissed Draco to prepare the dungeon for their little house. Rookwood and Dolohov threw Hermione on the hard cold stone. Dolohov had held Hermione down while she tried to fight him back. Dolohov had kick Hermione in the stomach nearly knocking the wind out of her. Rookwood has ripped off Hermione and begun to his hands around Hermione breasts as she tried to break free. Hermione had managed to get her hand free from Dolohov gripe and as begins to fight with one free hand. Hermione kept fighting anyway she could but it was hopeless Rookwood overpower her as begins to kiss to her all over her. Rookwood unzip his pants as Hermione tries to break free but it is hopeless cause. Dolohov had her pinned to floor and Rookwood force himself inside with all his might laughing and smiling as he continues rape her while Hermione screams in pain. Dolohov had switch places with Rookwood as he unzips his pants as while. He forces himself inside Hermione kissing her as he continues. Hermione pleads for it to stop as they laugh. Bellatrix looks on smiling "there is one way to stop this and that is to tell us where Potter and Weasley are". Dolohov and Rookwood let go of Hermione who is crying full force. Hermione lay still for moment "please I am telling you the truth I don't know where they are". Bellatrix smile had faded as grew the anger. She had Rookwood throw Hermione into the dungeon. The dungeon was cold and had no window or bathroom. All what it had been straw bed and two glasses. One for water and one for restroom needs. Feeling tired and weak for the torture and rape she walks towards the straw bed and lay down. Hermione close her eyes as she begins to dreams of the last time she saw Harry and Ron.

FLASHBACK

Harry, Ron and Hermione disapparated to the forest after death eaters attack Luna's home. "Bloody hell" Ron said. "Isn't there anyone that we can trust"? "They took her because they supported me" Harry replied back to Ron. Hermione went into her bag pull the tent. "Hey Harry can you set up tent please while put the protection spells on us" she said. "Sure Hermione alright" Harry told to her. Hermione got had just started the protection she notice a five snatchers out of the corner of her. "Shit" she said quietly that she only one to hear. They had started to come towards them but when Hermione pulls out her wand pointed it at Harry quietly says "stupefy". Harry falls over immediately. Ron had barely anytime to react when Hermione pointed her want towards Ron "stupefy". Ron also falls over. Hermione went to her bag and pulled the cloak and the note and throw over Ron and Harry and using a silencing charm on so no one can hear them. Hermione quickly using the packing charm and hid her bag under the cloak with Harry and Ron. Hermione took off running casting spell after spell leading the snatchers away from Harry and Ron. Hermione kept on running until runs into Scabior arms. Hermione tried to break free but it was no use Scabior punch Hermione knocking her out. OOO Hermione had woken up hoping everything was a bad dream. Hoping she will see Ron and Harry right there but her eyes filled with tears she remembers everything that has happen. The door suddenly flew open as Hermione immediately stands up and begins to walk backwards. Draco had entered the dungeon with some food "Granger" Draco said as he move closer to her. "What are you doing here" Hermione replied as she still continues to walk backwards slowly. "Well I live here anyway Granger I brought you some food". "Why is it poison" Hermione said with tears now streaming down her with look of fear in her. She trip over her straw bed and held her hands over her head. "If you are going to kill please just get it over quickly." Hermione said. "I am not going to kill you Granger" Draco replied. "You're not?" "No Granger". "But why?", "Bellatrix said we need you alive". Draco had put the food down walk over towards Hermione. He reached his hand out over towards her. She filched. Draco knew instantly that once he left the room Rookwood and Dolohov raped her after Bellatrix had torture as he watched helpless. "Hermione you need to eat something" Draco said as he gave her the sandwich. Why do you care what happens to a muggle born?" Hermione said as took the sandwich and begins eating it. Draco at the same moment did don't know why did care but he cares. Hermione finished her sandwich and lays down on her straw bed. She closed her eyes and went to sleep. Draco watched her as she sleep. In that moment he saw it. He saw the most beautiful creature in world. He saw her beauty. As he watched her sleep decided that he must protect her with his life. He must protect his Hermione. As he left the room Pansy Parkinson walks over to him. She stands on her toes in order to kiss him. Their lips met instantly as Pansy move her hand towards his shirt and begin to unbutton it. Draco without breaking the kiss picks her up move swiftly towards the wall. Draco breaks the kiss and puts Pansy on the ground. Draco grabs Pansy arm and leads her to his bedroom suite. 


	3. The kiss and escape

Draco had led Pansy to his four bedroom green and sliver suite. His suite contains his personal library, bathroom, and common room and separate bedroom. As they enter his common room he had lean in to kiss to her. Draco had broken his kiss "what are you doing here Pansy?" "Oh my mother is here is to go over final details of the wedding with your mother and my brother is here with my dad to join the death eaters" Pansy replied. The thought of the wedding made him sick. This is only chance to end things with Pansy once and for all. Draco look for ways to break it her gently but there wasn't. "Pansy it over" Draco said while Pansy look confused. "It been over for while and this getting out of control."

"I am in love with someone else and I don't want to be with you anymore" Draco said to Pansy as he left the room without telling Pansy about Hermione.

OOO

Bellatrix had entered the dungeon since it had been two days since she left Ron and Harry. Bellatrix had chains and wire. She tied Hermione with chains to a canopy that she made with her wand as she continues to torture.

Hermione scream with pain and the burnt wire hit her back. "I told you already I don't know where they are" Hermione scream out holding back her tears. Bellatrix again but Hermione still refused. "I'll be back mud blood so you better ready to talk by then you wish you will beg that I will kill you" Bellatrix said. By flick of her wand Hermione was release. Hermione was wishing for Draco company. Hermione only contract was Draco who to her surprise would bring her a sandwich and fresh clothes. Draco would sneak her out of her dungeon to his bathroom and let her shower. Draco had entered with medical supplies, a sandwich, and a book. Hermione was feeling grateful and confused by Draco helping her. She always thought he hated her guts."Draco not I am grateful for your help but why are you being nice to me?" Hermione asked demanding an answer this time. "You won't believe me" Draco replied. "Try me". "I am in love you, I been in love with you since first year since I saw you on the train". Draco had stared at Hermione for moment not expecting anything. He healed her back and walks to the door and said "I promise you I'll protect you and take of you". Draco had taken one step out the door and turns around walk over to Hermione and kisses her. She feels his lips press onto to her as she moves her hands though his hair. Ten minutes later he broke the kiss. Hermione stared into Draco feeling confused but yet safe. That night Draco slept in the dungeon to make sure no one touches her. Hermione thought for hours about her feelings for Ron and Draco. While she thought she hated Draco but the last few days she felt love and safe with Draco more she did with Ron. She said to herself she in love with Draco Mafloy. Draco had woke up to find that Hermione still awake. It looked like she had not gotten any sleep but sleeping in the cold dungeon was never easy."Draco I am in love with you" Hermione said. Draco move head into hers and press his lips into hers. "I know where Harry and Ron where don't worry I won't them" Draco said. "How?" Hermione said looking shocked. Draco reached into his pocket and pulls out a letter that Harry written to him. Hermione reached the letter and read it.

_Draco you what? What do you mean you love her? Does she love you back? Look I am not telling Ron this because it is between you, Ron and Hermione. You better keep your promise. _

_Harry _

_P.S. We are going to Hogwarts. The last thing is at Hogwarts. Burn this letter now! _

Hermione give Draco back the letter and made a fire using an advanced fire charm and burn the letter. "I started sending letters to Harry the moment after I found out you were raped" Draco explained. "I been writing to Potter since the first night you were torture been keeping him update about you. I told him everything. I know how much they mean to you so I made an alliance with him". "I promise him that I will protect you and him and Ron. I know that my love for you and the alliance with Harry is shocking to you but it true. Potter and Weasley don't anything about me or what my life is like". The moment pure silence but dungeon door opens. They both turn to see Crabbe enter. "There you Draco your mother wants to see you" Crabbe looking at Hermione. Draco moved protectly around Hermione noticeable to her. "What is it about Crabbe?" Draco replied. "Your mother is dealing with upset Parkinson because you decided to break up with her". "I'll talk to her". Turn to Hermione silently told her "I'll be back in moment but if he tries anything scream as loud as you can I'll come running back I promise." Draco said. Hermione nodded. Draco turns his slightly to check to see if Crabbe is looking. Kiss the top of her forehead and left the room. As Draco closed the door he walked about five steps turn his back towards the wall and listen with his wand ready. Hermione looked at Crabbe knowing Draco was right by the door. Crabbe used the silence charm as he open door an invisible door. He brought out medieval styles torture devices called a rack. He was stunned to find Hermione strap down on the rack. Bellatrix had entered with Rockwood. "I want torture to her first" Rockwood as five year old. "No Potter is near to last horcruix and dark lord is tired of waiting." Bellatrix said. "After I am done you get play with her" Bellatrix said to him. Hermione had woken up to her strap on unfamiliar device. Bellatrix had pull on the device giving Hermione unforgivable pain. "I AM TIRED OF THIS GAME MUDBLOOD YOU NEED TO TELL US WHAT YOU KNOW NOW!" Bellatrix scream at her as pull the device again. "I told you I don't know" Hermione yelled out. "Rockwood raped" Bellatrix said to him. Rockwood jump on Hermione rip off her clothes and jammed him inside of her. Bellatrix pulled on the device again. Hermione scream out in unbelievable pain that silence charm could not bear it. Draco heard her scream rush into the room to see horrify room. He sees Hermione nearly passed out from the pain when her eyes met Draco's. "Draco you come on time. You want a piece of this mud blood? I mean she is really fun once screams for you to help" Rockwood. Hermione finally passed out due to all pain she felt. Draco feeling pissed out took out his wand yelled "STUPFY" at Rockwood and point his wand at crabbe yelled "STUPFY" and he points his wand at Bellatrix yells "STUPFY". He runs to pass out Hermione untie her. He rips off his shirt to give her. Hermione opens her eyes as she met Draco's. "Hang on bookworm I take to Snape he'll know what does you" Draco said as he left Hermione into his arms. Draco had left his house aparated to Snape's room.


End file.
